Sharing of information is vital to the operation and success of a business. Information is commonly shared within businesses using email, phone, presentations, or the like. Businesses also typically share information with other business entities, such as customers or partners, using similar vehicles of communication.
Although most businesses realize the importance of sharing information, conventional solutions for sharing information tend to limit access to information or content. For example, emails containing important information that may be useful to other members of a business are often “buried” in an inbox and rarely forwarded on to other members. As another example, files or other documents used to prepare or give a presentation are often deleted or otherwise not made accessible to other members of the business. And as yet another example, notes taken by one member summarizing another member's solution to a problem are often lost, shredded, or otherwise made inaccessible to other members.
Additionally, conventional information sharing solutions also provide limited access to information or content. For example, although conventional solutions such as Microsoft's Sharepoint enable members to search for content contributed by other members, they often return a large number of results with no ranking or indication of how relevant each result is to the original query. Additionally, conventional solutions do not indicate how credible or respected a result is by other members, thereby increasing the difficulty of locating relevant results.